When Gene Pools Collide
by KeepOnTrollin
Summary: Courtney and Duncan get paired up to be partners in an important biology project. Oh why couldn't she have kept her big mouth shut?


**Author's Note: Oh fun fun fun! I just got an idea for a new story. Okay so Friday in science my teacher had us mess around with some genes and we had to create a child with our table partner. We had to flip coins to see if we got a dominant (T) or recessive (t) gene. Then we had to draw our child and name it. This is going to be a bit different.**

I was excited; it was the end of the last semester in our sophomore year and I had one more final to go. It was in biology, which happened to be my favorite subject. I was talking with Bridgette about my summer plans.

"Yeah I can't wait; as soon as I get this over with then I am on my way to San Francisco." I gloated.

"You are so lucky Court. I'm just glad that I get to go to Florida." We both laughed.

"You are so going to win that competition. You're the best surfer I know." She awed.

"Thank you! If only I could get some more coordination. I think that I'd probably be the only surfer out there that trips over her own board." We laughed again and kept talking about what we're going to do on our vacations. We were interrupted by the teacher coming in the room.

"Good morning class." She announced.

"Good morning Miss Aycker." We all said in monotone. She started on genes and how we would do a project on them. I heard multiple chuckles behind me. I turned around to see our Miami cowboy, Geoff, and our Juvenile Delinquent, Duncan, staring at me with blank expressions.

"What?" Duncan hissed at me.

"Would you two shut up," I spat back, "some of us want to get a good grade on this." He smirked.

"Well then maybe you should turn around and listen to the teacher and stop bothering us." He said a little louder; his smirk formed into an evil smile. I glared daggers at him until I was interrupted by Bridgette.

"Uh Courtney you may want to turn around." She whispered. I did only to be face to face with Miss Aycker. I felt my face get hot with embarrassment.

"Courtney if you and Duncan want to talk so badly then I am going to put you two as partners for the project." My eyes widened but then fell in defeat.

"Okay, sorry Miss Aycker." She glanced at Duncan.

"In fact Duncan I want you to trade spots with Bridgette." Duncan and Geoff laughed and Bridgette and I locked eyes, both of us had fear filled eyes. We always had classes together and no matter what we always sat together; we were like sisters. Bridgette got to sit with someone she had a crush on since the seventh grade and I had to sit with an idiot who can't even untie his own shoes.

She gave me one last sorrow filled glance and picked up her stuff. Duncan plopped his stuff on the floor and pulled his shorts down a little before sitting down. He was still snickering and I felt a few stares coming from all over the room.

Miss Ayker looked at us, "Are you okay now Courtney?" I put on a fake smile.

"Peachy thanks for asking." She began slowly pacing the front of the room again.

"Now as I was saying we are going to do a project on genes. You each will be paired up boy/girl if you already aren't. Then you will have to create a child together. You each will have to choose different traits from both you and your partner and create your child. You must use original hair color," That earned an 'awe' from Duncan, "Next you and your partner will choose a name together. You will be drawing your child through their lifetime; newborn, toddler, child, teenager, and so on.

"You will each choose a different career path. It could be anything from an engineer to a… strip club owner." I scoffed; there is no way that my child-even if she is imaginary- would not have the best life I could dream of.

"This not going to be a classroom project. You and your partner will have to meet at each others houses or some where so you can work on it." The bell rang and we all jumped up to go home, "Wait! Before you go I must remind you all that this project is worth more than half of your grade. If you fail this you will get held back. Okay you can go now." _'This should be easy,'_ I thought to myself, _'Just as long as Duncan doesn't mess it up.'_

Bridgette and I burst out of the school's front doors with the rest of the kids. We were discussing our project and our partners.

"I don't know why you are so mad. You and Duncan are so cute together, especially the way you fight." I stopped, which forced her to stop with me, "What? I'm just saying." I sighed and kept walking.

"Yeah well I'm glad you're happy for me. I would trade you partners any day, but of course that's not going to happen because you love your little Geoffy!" I teased; it probably wasn't a good idea on my part because after I said it I felt an arm snake around my waste.

"Hey Beautiful, so when are we going to your place to make the kid?" I shivered at the thought of him in _my_ house eating_ my _food terrorizing_ my _family. I slunk out of his grasp and stopped, which, again, forced Bridgette to stop with me.

"Why should I let you go into my house? Why can't we go to yours?" I sneered. He gave me a smirk back.

"You know what you're right. My parents won't be home so I guess we'll go there." I sighed.

"Fine, besides I don't want you to know where I live." He laughed.

"Honey I already do. Don't you remember you're house-warming party eight years ago?"

_I was so happy to be in a new house. I was the only eight year old there, or so I thought. My parents invited our neighbors, the Hansens, to our party; with them they had Duncan, who was nine at the time. He brought a Nerf Dart Gun with him and began shooting it at me and my new friend Bridgette. Pretty soon all of the boys were ganging up on the girls, whether it was shooting darts or throwing balloons, with God knew what was in them, they were throwing something at us. Finally we all had enough of it and hid under the table. That's where the muscle maniac, Eva, had a plan to turn the table over when they get near us._

"_No way, we'll just ruin the party by doing that!" I whispered back._

"_Well I'd like to see you come up with something better Miss Eight-Year-Old." I huffed and tapped my chin. Then my eyes widened in excitement._

"_I got it fight fire with water, or at least I think that's how it goes," They gave me an odd look, "Okay listen I say that we sneak around to the back and get the hose. Then we choose someone to be bait so they can get the boys to follow them where we are. Then we chase them with the hose." Eva punched me in the shoulder._

"_That's not a bad idea it actually might work. All I want to know is who runs the fastest?" My neighbor across the street, Summer, raised her hand._

"_Um…I can always get away from my ten year old brothers. Mommy says I'm like a bullet." I smiled at her._

"_Okay then you have that job. How many people have squirt guns?" We all raised our hands, "Good let's split up and go get one for each of us." Another girl raised her hand again._

"_My mommy and daddy told me not to leave this house. I live far away from here." I sighed and kept thinking._

"_Well we have to have extras how can we not?" I got into the thinking position and thought hard, "I got it! Three of us can use three diffent hoses! My mommy has some connects-tons that we can hook up!" We all agreed to my plan, "Okay on the count of three we have to run to the front got it?" They all nodded. I counted and we bolted for the gate. It wasn't easy; some of the boys tried chasing after us but we were just too fast. _

_I was proud of my plan; we successfully got our guns and filled them with water. Eva, Bridgette and I had the biggest guns and Summer was in her place to run. I gave her the signal and we all took our places around the house. She screamed, "Oh boys! I bet you can't catch me!" Every head turned toward her and she ran as soon as she saw a boy. A balloon hit her in the back of the leg causing her to fall. My instincts kicked in and I signaled Eva and Bridgette to follow me. _

_We circled around her and helped her up. She was crying and holding ankle._

"_I can't it hurts too much!" She whimpered. I looked up to see everyone watching us. Eva grabbed Summer's legs and Bridgette grabbed her hands. They lugged her over to base and five more girls, including Eva and Bridgette, came back. Duncan emerged from the crowd with an impish grin on his chubby, little face._

"_Sorry I didn't mean to hit her that hard, but she's the one that bet I couldn't so it's hurt fault," He admitted; that got my blood boiling. I marched over to him, causing the rest of my group to move with me._

"_What's you're problem, Miter? We're sposed to be having fun; not getting each other hurt!" His faced turned hard._

"_She bet me that I couldn't hit her and I did. What are you going to do about it, hit me?" I clenched my jaw and glared at him._

"_No I'm not 'cause that's not how my mommy and daddy raised me." It was still silent; my parents awed at what I said. He chuckled._

"_Ha! I knew you wouldn't do it. You're just chicken 'cause you know that you can't beat me." I growled and set my squirt gun down._

"_Oh yeah you wanna bet?" He laughed again._

"_I'll take that. Bring it on!" I tackled him and began waling on him; hitting him left and right. He couldn't get me off him until my father picked me up by the arms. I was still kicking and screaming at him._

"_You just lost the bet you butt-face!" I was grounded to my room for three days. I felt guilty, not because I beat up Duncan, but because I disobeyed my parents after telling them I would be on my best behavior that day._

"Oh yeah I remember that. That was the greatest day of my life. It was the one time I could ever kick the crap out of you," Duncan was teased for so long, but now no one messes with him especially not if they want to live. The only one who ever got away with teasing him was me. I looked at him.

"Yeah and now you can't because I'm all ripped and shit," He lifted up his shirt to show off his eight-pack. I couldn't help but take a glance then roll my eyes.

"Oh please no one cares about your body." I flipped my hair in a snobbish way and started walking again. We were walking through the park as a little detour, and I knew it would be the right time for Geoff to ask Bridgette out. Geoff and I are cousins which means I'm in his business and he's in mine. I know that he likes Bridgette and Bridgette likes him.

Bridgette and I were talking about girly stuff: the cute boys that we'll hopefully see on our summer vacations, the shopping we're going to do, how badly she needed a tan.

"See now you're lucky you have a darker complection. You don't have to work hard to keep a tan; you don't have to work at all." Before I could answer I got a tap on my shoulder; I turned around to find Geoff staring at me with pleading eyes. I smiled and looked at Bridgette; she had no idea what was going on. I gave one last nod to the both of them and got up with my stuff. I went over a couple benches down to give them a little privacy and to be well away from Duncan, who was shirtless, showing off to some girls.

'_Don't hurt yourself there tough guy. I'm going to laugh when their boyfriends come over there and kick the crap out of you.' _Sure enough a big, body building freak came marching down the hill toward Duncan's group.

"What the Hell dude!? Why are you messin' with my girlfriend?!" Unfortunately Duncan was trying to look tough. I got up and ran over to him before anyone got hurt.

"Alex! Alex!" I screamed, "Alex what are you doing?! Mom told you to stop with the girls or else you're going to get yourself hurt!" The big guy turned to me.

"You know this punk?" I nodded and took a step in front of Duncan.

"Yes, he's my younger brother. I'm really sorry," I turned to face Duncan, "Alex mom told you to stay away from girls for now. You need to get your grades up, then you can deal with girls." He rolled his eyes.

"Well I don't care what mom says. I can do whatever the Hell I want. Now why don't you be a good spoiled brat and go do your homework." I smacked him upside the head.

"Don't talk to me that way. Sit your butt down over there and I'll deal with you later. If you try to run you know I'll find you." I turned back around. Most of the girls were long gone the only two that were left was the girlfriend and the very pissed off boyfriend.

"You're this kid's older sister? By how much?" The man asked.

"By a few months. We're not blood related, that's why we look so different." He looked at me and nodded then they both turned around and walked away.

I turned around, only to be knocked to the ground by Duncan's rock hard chest. He held a hand out for me to take, but, of course, being the stubborn person that I am I didn't take it. I got up, brushed myself off and walked past Duncan to the bench I was previously sitting on.

"Thanks for making me look like an idiot." He said sarcastically. I turned around with the angriest look on my face.

"For making you look like an idiot? How about 'Thank you for not letting me get pummeled into the ground' or 'Thanks for saving me a trip to the hospital'! I wasn't willing to watch you get killed; besides you deserved that smack. That's what you get for acting like a jackass." He chuckled a bit.

"You mean you don't want to see my perfect body be smashed up." I groaned.

"You are so full of yourself. Why on earth would I ever want to look at your 'perfect' body?" He walked closer to me and left about an inch between us.

"Because you want me and you can't stand it." I kept my gaze in his eyes, not even wanting to glance down a bit.

"In your dreams. I've dealt with your kind before and let me tell you, never again." He took a step back.

"What do you mean 'my kind'?" I didn't know I had a 'kind'. Tell me more."

"I'll tell you later. We need to be getting started on our project. I'm not going to let you screw this up for me." He sneered at me and looked over at where Bridgette and Geoff were supposed to be sitting; they weren't there. I got my Blackberry out of my pocket and text Bridgette.

'_Hey were did u go'_

'_Were srry we had to get strtd on our prjct ;)' _I laughed to myself.

'_Lol ok ill leve u alone'_ I didn't get anymore texts after that; I didn't want to know what kind of project they were actually doing.

"What was that all about?" Duncan asked curiously.

"Bridgette and Geoff went off to start their project." He mumbled to himself something that I couldn't understand.

"I think we should be heading over to my place. What do you think?" I grimaced at the thought of being in his house.

"Fine whatever. If you pull anything I swear to God you won't be able to sit up straight for a month." He held up his hands to show that he wasn't going to do anything.

"Whatever you want Sweetheart." I sighed.

"And stop calling me that." He saluted me.

"Yes Ma'am." I rolled my eyes, collected my stuff and headed off toward his neighborhood.

**Author's Note: Well that was interesting… I think… This story was supposed to be published in, like, the middle of February. I'm just busy these days… But it's the weekend! Yay!!! Oh yeah and if I get over seven reviews for this story then I'll add the next chapter.**


End file.
